familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mohács
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = Mohács légifotó.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view of Mohács | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Mohács címere.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Baranya.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Baranya County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Mohács in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Baranya | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Mohács in Baranya County | latd = 45 |latm = 59 |lats = 45 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 40 |longs = 47 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Baranya | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Mohács | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1093 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = József Szekó | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 112.23 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 88 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 17 433 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 169.23 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 7700 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 69 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Mohács ( , , ; ) is a town in Baranya County, Southern Transdanubia Region, Hungary. History Two famous battles took place there: # Battle of Mohács, 1526 # Battle of Mohács, 1687 These battles represented the beginning and end, respectively, of the Ottoman domination of Hungary. In Roman times there was a camp on the banks of the Danube near Mohács. In the medieval Kingdom of Hungary, Mohács was part of the historical Baranya county, and during Ottoman rule it was the administrative seat of the Sanjak of Mohács, an Ottoman administrative unit. After the Habsburgs took the area from the Ottomans, Mohács was included in the restored Baranya county. In 1910, the population of the Mohács district numbered 56,909 people, of whom 21,951 spoke German, 20,699 Hungarian, 4,312 Serbian, and 421 Croatian. Another 9,600 inhabitants were listed as speaking "other languages" (presumably Bunjevac and Šokac).http://www.talmamedia.com/php/district/district.php?county=Baranya Events Every spring, the town hosts the annual Busójárás carnival. Demographics According to the 2011 census the total population of Mohács was 17,808, of whom there were 15,842 (84.2%) Hungarians, 1,723 (9.7%) Germans, 700 (3.9%) Croats and 537 (3%) Romani. 14% of the total population did not declare their ethnicity. In Hungary people can declare more than one ethnicity (dual identity), so the sum exceeds the total population.Hungarian census 2011, Baranya CountyHungarian census 2011 - final data and methodology Twin towns — Sister cities Mohács is twinned with: * Beli Manastir, Croatia (1967) * Bensheim, Germany (1987) * Câmpia Turzii, Romania (1990) * Wattrelos, France (1993) * Siemianowice Śląskie, Poland (1999) * Beykoz, Turkey (2008) * Sveti Filip i Jakov, Croatia (2014) Notable citizens * Ferenc Pfaff (1851-1913), Hungarian architect * Endre Rozsda (1913-1919), Hungarian-French Painter * Norbert Michelisz (1984), Hungarian racing driver Photos File:Mohács Duna.JPG|The Danube at Mohács File:Mohács.jpg|Town Hall File:Mohácsi Fogadalmi templom (by Pudelek).JPG|Church in the center of city File:Hősök ligete Mohács A.JPG|Memorial park File:Hősök ligete Mohács F.JPG|Memorial park File:Busójárás (Mohács), 2009.jpg|Annual carnival Busójárás File:Buso masks.jpg|Buso masks File:Carnival in Mohács.jpg|Carnival File:Buso.JPG|Carnival File:Mohács (Mohatsch, Mohač) - city limit.JPG|Multilingual (Hungarian, German and Croatian) city limit sign References * Category:Mohács Category:Settlements in Baranya County Category:Hungarian German communities Category:Croatian communities in Hungary Category:Established in 1212 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary